


Neko Cafe

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chef Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dessert & Sweets, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, M/M, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), No Smut, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Eren and Jean go to a Neko cafe every week. Jean for the Nekos and Eren for the desserts.





	Neko Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special thank you to [Ereri_fanfic](https://instagram.com/ereri_fanfic?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=8usf8gjng5jt) for promoting one of my fics on their insta T.T it got me more views than I deserved and I cannot thank them enough. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one shot.
> 
> NO SMUT - BUT EREN IMAGINES IT.

Eren was on his second slice of matcha cake and was seriously considering getting a third. They were small, semi cheap, and better than sex; or at least he assumed it was. Every Thursday Eren could be found at the cafe, sitting at their little bar and chatting away with the owner while he stuffed his face with treats and ignored Jean while he tried to flirt with the nekos there. 

He probably would have never stepped in the cafe if it wasn't for Jean, but he begged Eren to come with him. Jean had jumped on board with the neko train, which was now bordering on obsession, but was too embarrassed to go to the cafe alone. The first time Eren went he ordered a crêpe and found himself in heaven with the subtle but sweet treat.  

They've be going every Thursday ever since.

It was a nice place to relax, have a snack (or three rounds of dessert for Eren) and chat with the nekos that lounged around the room waiting for some full fledged human to catch their eye.

After all they were half cat, it wasn't like you got to choose which neko you could spend time with.

His fork dipped into the third slice, stabbing into the remarkably fresh strawberries that filled the cake, and brought the piece up to his lips. His mouth filled with the taste of matcha cream and strawberries.

Better than sex and worth the potential weight gain.

“At this point you may as well order a full cake,” Hanji joked and refilled Eren's tea. “Because we both know you'll order at least two more slices.”

Eren pouted at the cake, he really should stop.., “I can't help myself!” He whined and took another bite, groaning at the flavor that he couldn't get enough of. “It's just so good…” He paused and offered Hanji a small but guilty smile. “Can you box a few slices to go?”

Hanji laughed before opening their display case once again to box the cake up for Eren, “I'll have to tell Levi how much you enjoyed the cake, he made it with you in mind.”

His mouth was practically watering as he watched Hanji box up each piece, “Who is Levi?” He asked.

“The chef,” Henji jerked her hand up to point her thumb behind herself. “If you watch closely you'll probably see that shortie peek through the windows to see how you're enjoying it.”

Almost like it was planned, Eren glanced up at the swinging doors that led into the kitchen to see blue eyes gazing back at him. Just as quickly as he saw them they disappeared, the shining orbs of a restless storm that actually appeared happy at Eren's joy over the cake, and Eren missed them already.

“He has to get on his tippy toes to look through that window,” Hanji snorted and pushed the filled box in Eren's direction. “I told him he should just come out here and say hello, but he's skittish.”

Eren chuckled and went back to eating his cake, “It's probably a good thing he hasn't come out here.” He said between bites, “Otherwise I'd probably kiss him to see if he tastes as fantastic as his desserts.”

~~ 

The next Thursday Eren arrived before Jean, telling him that he would meet him there. Hanji has mentioned something about unveiling a new dessert, something unusual that took time to prepare and would be a limited run.

“Honey toast!” Hanji exclaimed and placed a block of bread in front of Eren. It was filled with matcha ice cream, covered in strawberries, and even had sticks of pocky stabbed into the dessert to give it even more of a 'wow’ factor. “The bread is toasted with honey,” She explained. “So, it's sweet all the way through!”

Eren poked at the bread with his fork, it was hard to the touch, but the ice cream inside would help to soften it and absorb any melted ice cream. With a knife and fork in hand, Eren got to work.

It was more filling than any of the desserts he's had at the cafe, but it was probably his favorite so far. He had to contain himself from sounding like he was in a porno, his moans of bliss going so far as to reach the kitchen and make the chef blush.

Eventually Eren's plate was empty, the young man gazed down at it and mourning the loss of the perfect dessert. “That was the best thing I've ever eaten,” he whispered, and nudged the plate towards Hanji.

“Well,” Eren twisted to his side, not even having noticed that someone joined him at the bar. A white bandana was wrapped around his hair, keeping his dark locks out of his eyes, but not doing much to hide the cat ears that poked out and begged for Eren to touch them. “You haven't eaten my ass yet, you might change your mind.”

Hanji gasped from behind the counter and reached over the bar to smack the man, “Levi that is not appropriate!”

Levi chuckled, his tail flicking behind him with amusement at his boss and the horror written all over her face.

And Eren's brain was completely blank.

So this was Levi, he should have known it was him just from his eyes. Even though Eren had only seen them once it was more than enough to pull him under water and hold him there as they took over his thoughts. It may have been Levi's eyes that pulled him in, the short chef having been caught looking the previous week, and making Eren fall for just the man's gaze. But Levi being the one to fill Eren's need for sweets every week only helped towards the cause of falling in love with those eyes.

And now that Levi was sitting beside him, a good foot shorter than Eren, and so handsome but at the same time cute with has ears and tail had Eren holding him breathe so he could dive in.

He could picture Levi riding his face, his head thrown back in ecstasy as Eren licked at his ass, opening him up to take something much larger. Even though he had just eaten, he was drooling at the idea, he wanted nothing more than to spend Levi's ass as wide as he could and bury his tongue as deep as he could reach.

“When?” Eren asked, cutting off the bickering that was happening between Levi and Hanji.”

They both stopped talking, confused to what Eren was asking? “When 'what’?” Levi asked.

“When can I eat your ass?”

Again, Hanji gasped, “Eren! I didn't think you had a thing for nekos!”

Levi snorted, he tried to seem unimpressed and calm, but his widened eyes and the blush filling his cheeks said otherwise. “Of course he has a thing for nekos,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “He's here every fucking Thursday.”

Eren shook his head, “I don't have a thing for nekos.” He explained. “I have a thing for your desserts, it's the only reason I come here.”

The nekos ears twitched forward and his tail began moved faster, wagging back and forth much like an excited cat, “They're not even that good.” Levi mumbled, but couldn't hide the tiny smile that Eren's words gave him.

“Ask Hanji,” Eren urged. “My birthday is coming up and I even ordered a cake from here for it.”

Hanji nodded, “His mother called while he was here and screamed at him over the phone for not letting her make one.” She laughed, “That didn't stop him from finishing his sixth mochi.”

“I was just kidding about eating my ass,” Levi mumbled and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Hanji groaned, “Stop making excuses, you've been crushing on this little cutie ever since you made his first crêpe!”

“Let me take you to dinner,” Eren smiled and reached for Levi's hands to hold in his own. The Neko gladly let him. “You can decide after a few dates if you want me to eat your ass.”

Levi shook his head, “Holy shit kid, you're really forward.”

“I'm not the one that asked someone to eat their ass five seconds into meeting them,” Eren teased.

“Touche.”

“So,” Eren squeezed Levi's hands. “When can I take you out?”

“Now,” Levi hopped of his stood and grabbed for the bandana wrapped around his hair. He threw it in Hanji's direction, and then followed with his apron. “Come on dessert boy, let's get some real food in your stomach.” Levi grabbed for Eren's wrist and dragged him away from the bar, the two of them ignoring Hanji's cooing as they walked out together.

**Author's Note:**

> They went out for seafood, where Eren cooed to himself and watched Levi practically purr while he ate his fish. Even though Eren hated fish, he wasn't about to stop talking Levi to different seafood restaurants. The Neko was just too cute to refuse.


End file.
